


Wheeze

by Zai42



Series: October 2020 [11]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Blood, Gen, Injury, Protectiveness, Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:21:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26955043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zai42/pseuds/Zai42
Summary: Wilde falls in battle. Sasha is stubborn.Prompt: Slit Throat
Relationships: Grizzop drik Acht Amsterdam & Sasha Racket (minor), Sasha Racket & Oscar Wilde
Series: October 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946893
Comments: 10
Kudos: 42
Collections: A Wilde Ride October Collection





	Wheeze

Wilde’s voice cut off abruptly, no cry of pain or shock, just sudden and ringing silence. Sasha whirled just in time to see him stagger to his knees, both hands at his throat, and Sasha had cut enough throats herself to know there wasn’t enough blood for his assailant to have hit an artery, at least. He would have been dead by the time she got to him if they had - would have been dead before he’d hit the ground.

She bolted for him, knocked his hands aside, held his cut throat in her palm as she laid him down, head in her lap. “I’ve got you,” she said breathlessly. She could feel him gasping desperately for air, a fish out of water, a helpless drowning thing. His eyes had locked onto hers, but, Sasha thought, he wasn’t quite seeing her, anymore.

She was out of potions, of course. Had lost Azu and Grizzop in the chaos. They were, if anyone took the time to notice them, sitting ducks. Wilde clawed weakly at her wrist, hissing the first _ess_ of her name, unable to force the _asha_ out of his ruined throat. “Hang on,” she whispered urgently. “Hang on, hang on.” And there - Grizzop had noticed them, eyes going wide for a moment before he began darting towards them.

But the spell Wilde had been weaving - the magic in his voice that had been holding the worst of their foes at bay - that had faded, now, and they would be overwhelmed soon. Wilde dug his nails into Sasha’s wrist, and, unable to speak, signed at her. One handed, floaty with blood loss, just two letters. _G-O._

Sasha’s lips parted in a snarl and she looked up at the encroaching wave of enemies, cowled in black, outnumbering them by maybe fifteen to one. Grizzop had stopped running towards Sasha to fire back at them, to give Azu and Cel space to retreat. Sasha tried to calculate the distance between them. Wilde’s desperate gulps of air had grown thin and reedy.

There was no time for this.

She took her hand off his throat and gave herself five - no, ten - seconds.

_One._

She hauled him into a bridal carry and ran, not away from, but towards the advancing cultists.

_Two._

Wilde wheezed but didn’t struggle - couldn’t struggle. His head lolled against her shoulder.

_Three._

Droplets of blood sprayed against her neck and Sasha had never been prissy about blood, but this made her shudder.

_Four. Five._

Grizzop half turned, saw her bolting towards him, and ran to meet her halfway.

_Six._

Wilde exhaled in a long rattle and gods above, maybe she didn’t have ten seconds after all.

_Seven. Eight._

His weight went dead in her arms.

_Nine._

_“Grizzop!”_ she screamed. Grizzop extended a hand, and for a moment she saw silver.

Wilde sucked in a shuddering breath, twisting in her grasp, and Sasha skidded to a stop, pivoted on her heel, and retreated with him coughing into her neck. “Stupid,” was the first thing he said, his voice rough and ruined, his arms going around Sasha’s shoulders. “Should’ve run.”

“Runnin’ now!” Sasha said, glancing over her shoulder to count her friends - all there, all intact, all fleeing. “You’re _welcome,_ by the way.”

Wilde cleared his throat, turned around to peer over Sasha’s shoulder, hummed a bar under his breath. It was rasping and strained, but it was in tune. “Allow me to make it up to you,” he said, and began, softly, to sing.

**Author's Note:**

> Late-ish entry for me today because I just could not get the ending right - I kept killing him off, and Sasha just was not having it, apparently. So Wilde lives. This time. (There's still 20 days left for me to get him.)


End file.
